wave
by PurpleDiamondDevil
Summary: look out ouran cos the girls are coming! what will happen when mori and honeys new trainer and her twin friends come to ouran. chaos. hikaruXOC kaoruXOC moriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**PurpleDiamondDevil: hiya my beauties, its me enjoy my story**

* * *

**name: Nami murasaki**

**age: 16**

**pass times: kendo, marshal arts, singing, dancing and preforming with her band**

**friends: taiyo and tsuki**

**favourite food: burgers**

**likes: performing**

**dislikes: dickheads**

**looks: purple thigh length hair, emerald eyes, pale skin and is slightly shorter than tamaki by 4inches,**

_**chapter 1**_

I could not believe what my mentor was telling me. It was hard not to believe. I'd be moving from England Japan to train the famous Morinozukas and Hainozukas, just because i mastered every form of fighting and am world champion at kendo. I just cant believe it. OK time to freak out one...two...three...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Im gonna be teaching famous people. OK I think I just said that out loud cos my two best friends the twins entered.

"Are you seriously gonna be leaving us?"Taiyo whined.

"You cant leave us. What will we do with out our best friend" Tsuki moaned.

_" You need to stay here" _they said simultaneously.

"Who said I do" I said defensively.

No one tells me what to do; unless for a large sum of cash. I mean...who wouldn't?

"_F__ine we now have no choice but to follow you there"_ they said creepily in unison; flashing identical evil smiles.

Ssssssccccaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr r yyyyyyyyy!

" Fine you can go with me, just don't do that again its seriously freaky." I said, shuddering a little.

"YAY" Taiyo yelled.

"THANK YOU" Tsuki shouted.

" I hate you guys you know that" I sighed.

"We love-"Taiyo started.

"-you too!" Tsuki finished her off.

They are definitely possessed.

"OK so when we leavin'" Tsuki asked

" Saturday" I simply stated.

"THAT SOON!" they yelled; their jaws dropping.

"Yep. We better get packed." I told them before gliding out the room with the twins scurrying after me in a panic.

Heh...i love being evil.

as soon as we got to our room we started packing our cases. We only packed our favorite things seeing as we would be buying some new things in Japan. I packed:

3 pairs of jeans

2 short shorts

2 regular shorts

3 mini skirts

a knee length dark purple velvet tiered skirt

a min thigh light purple skirt with a black lace ruffle at the bottom

a pair of black dress pants

yoga pants

my purple gi with white embroidered flowers

3 long sleeved button up shirts in purple, blue and white

four vestops in black, white, purple and silver

3 plain t-shirts in black, white and purple

4 comical tees with weird slogans or pictures like a shirt with Chuck Norris on it with_ come near my and i'll round house kick you_ on it

underwear and tights and socks

toiletries

all my savings

hair things

leather boots

trainers

wedges

sandals

high heels

slippers

pajama shorts

After I packed all of that i quickly packed my carryons:

my five favourite books

training manuals

i pod and its charger

my phone and charger

my black*star head phones

my other bags and purses

a medical kit

snacks and drinks

stationary

my purple diary with the silver buterflies

more money

a recipe book

my teddy ying-yang

and a photo of my mum and dad. I quickly shoved my luggage under my bed and fell asleep.


	2. a little bit of grande designs

**urrrrrm... sos for not updating in a while. i've been kinda busy. ya'know, highschool and stuff. any way, enjoy this chapter and shoutout to TheSwaggers, Yukis girlfriend and ren. . enjoy my jewels, p.s, last one was the prologue**

* * *

**_it was just a regular day at the ouran high school host club..._**

Three girls walked in, wearing regular clothing. They did not notice the host club and guest staring at them.

"Taiyo, are we in the correct place?" The girl with long,silky purple hair asked the girl wh seemed to be named Taiyo.

"Umm, not sure, hand me the map tsuki" the other girl who must have been called Tsuki handed her the map.

the purplette looked over the blonde girls shoulders.

"Yeah, they should be here lets ask."The purplette said.

"Ok"tsuki said turning around to face the hosts."Excuse me, do you know where we could find Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka?"She said as politely as possible.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows."And why would you like to know,miss?"

the purplette smirked."Eh, you know, just their new teachers in martial arts."

* * *

_** Nami's POV **__**  
**_

Silence.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Or a Tamaki. Whatever you prefer.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!"The hosts yelled.

"You heard me biotches, we're there new trainers and bodyguards. Got a problem with that?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, but just why are you here?!" Tamaki asked.

"Cos we were told to come fetch the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas. speaking of which-"Taiyo said.

"Us two will go fetch the younger ones. Bye!" Tsuki finished.

The brunette twins sprinted off to the middle school section of ouran.

"OK, is the boys here or not?" I demanded, handson hips.

"Ummm, are you Murasaki Nami by any chance?" A boy with brown eyes and blonde hair asked.

"Yeah, and considering you know me im guessing your Mitskuni Haninozuka?" I said.

"How do you know im not Takashi Morinozuka?" He asked surprised.

"Takashi morinozuka is tall, your a midget, Mitskuni-san!" I stated definitely.

Ooops...he looked hurt. Meh.. its all right.

"Takashi-san,Mitskuni-san, lets go."

with that, i turned around and stalked out the room, the said boys following in pursuit.

* * *

_**time skip to the haninozuka mansion**_

* * *

"Ok, boys, these are your new trainers and bodyguards. THey will be attending ouran academy with you to make sure your safe. These girls actually better fighters than you. They're from the medelstream houndstead academy in London." Mrs Haninozuka explained.

"And as you know, the MHA is the best fighting school. they have techniques not even we can handle."Mr morinozuka said.

"Ok, now introductions. Im melina Morinozuka!"mrs Morinozuka said.

"Im jai Haninozuka." Mr Haninozuka followed.

"Ringo haninozuka." Mrs Haninozuka stated.

"Kaile Morinozuka." Mr Morinozuka said.

"Yatsuchika Haninozuka"

"Satoshi Morinozuka!"

"Takeshi Morinozuka"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka!"

"_**Taiyo and Tsuki Janestiye!"** _the twins said.

"Nami murasaki. Now, please tell me, when do we start haninozuka-sama?"I asked as politely as possible; believe me, thats hard.

"Oh, please, call me Ringo!" Mrs Haninozuka said" and you will start work on Monday. You will be attending school with our sons and you will be training them when you return home. You can change their schedules if needed."

"ok, where will we-" Tsuki started.

"-be staying?" her doppelganger finished.

"Oh, you will be in the guest house. Follow me, your things are already there." Mr Morinozuka said.

we followed him outside and when we saw the guest house well, just to say that the guest house we stayed at in Newcastle was a bungalow, this 'guest house' was a mansion!

Imagine; five stories high, over 30 rooms...

"WOW!"the twins yelled while i just stood there looking like an idiout; mouth dropping to the floor.

No joke.

"Ok, i'll leave you girls to get settled in. Here's a map of the estate in case you get lost." Mr Morinozuka said, handing us a piece of paper.

After he left can you guess what we did?

Walk in there like we lived like this all the time? No.

Pretended that we were posh peeps and thought the place was an average home? No.

We ran in, giggling like immature school girls, marvelling at the beauty of the rooms.

Black carpets, silver walls,_ chandeliers,_ someone say heaven!

We ran up to each of the floors, marveling at the beauty of each floor.

all the floors were decorated differently. the first floor had black carpets, chandeliers and silver painted walls with a lace design. The second floor had pale green wals and a emerald green carpet with weird (but cool) twisted lights that seem to coil up the third floor had dark purple carpets, white walls,strobe lighting like at discos and instead of doors there were awesome beaded curtains made up of purple, black, silver and navy beads. The fourth floor had bright yellow walls, gold carpets, fairy lights and twisted gold bars around the doors. The final floor had hard wood flooring and blue wall paper.

all in all, the house was fucking epic.

we decided to choose the floors on preferance to colors, first floor would be the living areas, second floor would be tsuki's floor, mine would be the third, taiyos would be fourth and we would divide the 5th would be where we have our hobbies. i had arts, Taiyo had her yoga and sports and Tsuki had her gaming room (pacman, Xbox, Wii, .).

we all went to our floors to unpack our things.


End file.
